tools_of_the_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Chicken Invaders
Chicken Invaders is a game which has created by Interaction Studios. Red Bloony - BTD5, EmeraldPlay, Ben Cooney (Benultimate35), SpaceCrab1211, and Sophodot played this game. ''Chicken Invaders'' The very oldest game, created in 1999. Every 10 waves, it repeats (endless), goes beyond wave 100. ''Chicken Invaders 2: The Next Wave (TNW) *Just when you thought it was safe to eat chicken again, the chickens have returned with an organized invasion to take over the entire solar system! Journey to each planet and fight your way through to save the world (again)! *In the first chapter of the Chicken Invaders saga, you defended Earth against an invasion of intergalactic chickens seeking revenge for the oppression of their earthly brethren. However, as you were clearing out the last of the chicken invaders and were looking forward to a double chicken burger special at the space burger bar, the true scale of the problem became apparent: the first invasion was simply a precursor to the chicken's main assault! Their master plan now becomes clear: to invade each planet in the solar system and make sure that it is inhabited exclusively by chickens! *The time has now come to don your egg-repulsing helmet and make the biggest omelette you've ever made as you continue your adventure in the second chapter of Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave. Only you can make a difference. Will you succeed? Will the future of chicken burgers be secure? Or will you end up as part of the menu in a galactic chicken restaurant? ''Chicken Invaders 3: Revenge of the Yolk (ROTY) *Chickens. For centuries we have oppressed them, grilling, roasting, stewing, and stuffing them in buns. We should have known the time would come for us to pay. And it did. *Intergalactic chickens invaded Earth, seeking revenge for the oppression of their earthly brethren. They came out of nowhere, and everywhere. It was only you who managed to repel the invasion, and saved humanity from an eternity of servitude. *Then, things got serious. The intergalactic chickens assaulted the solar system and tried make sure that every planet was inhabited exclusively by chickens. Yet again, it was you who took the world's fate in your ketchup-stained hands and saved the day. *But it isn't over yet. Once more, it's time to don your non-stick egg-repulsing helmet and fight for our ancestral right to omelettes. Only you can make a difference. Will you succeed? Will the future of chicken burgers be secure? Or will you end up as part of the menu in a galactic chicken restaurant? ''Chicken Invaders 4: Ultimate Omelette (UO) *I remember the day of the invasion well. The memories still burn deeply, like spicy chicken wings. *They came without warning, squawking menacingly, their ruffled feathers darkening the sun. Invading intergalactic chickens, out to punish humanity for our oppression of their earthly brethren. *I instantly knew what had to be done. I dropped my half-eaten chicken burger and jumped in my cockpit. With a greasy finger I set my lasers to "extra crispy" and blasted off to intercept the fowl invaders. *It wasn't easy. Squawks, feathers flying, the smell of charred chicken everywhere. Three times they invaded, each time with increasingly devious plans. Three times I managed to push them back whence they came, and secure humanity a few more years as the dominant species of this planet. *After their last retreat, I headed for my local Space Burger to bask in the glow of my recent victory. Breathing a sigh of relief, I sat down to enjoy a double chicken-burger with crispy chicken wings on the side. *Little did I know that my greatest adventure was yet to come... ''Chicken Invaders 5: Cluck of the Dark Side (COTDS) *Chicken Invaders puts you at the forefront of a battle against invading intergalactic chickens, bent on revenge against the human race for our oppression of Earth chickens. In this episode, the chickens have hatched a devious plan to block out sunlight and freeze Earth to death. It's up to you to travel around the galaxy in order to piece together an ancient artifact and (quite literally) save the day. *Hero's log - Stardate 8008.5 *As the last intergalactic chicken invaders flee our Solar System and lingering feathers still smolder in interplanetary space, I ease up on the trigger and wipe the sweat from my brow. *My work here is done. *Saving the world sure works up an appetite. I'm plotting a course for the nearest Space Burger. I think I'll have the spicy chicken wings tonight. Or perhaps their galaxy-renowned chicken pie? *Ah, the choices of a hero are never easy. *Suddenly, I am yanked back to reality by the whine of my trusty spaceship's automated warning system. Why are all my dashboard lights flashing red? Why has the Earth darkened so? And why does it all have to happen just as I'm about to eat? *Looks like tonight's dinner will have to wait... YouTube *Angela Napoli's channel (currently)